


Savages

by DandelionAdrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Detective!Tom Riddle, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Haphephobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killers, Veterinarian!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionAdrian/pseuds/DandelionAdrian
Summary: Harry Potter had hidden many secrets all his life. But there was only one he would never regret hiding.





	1. Raise the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> The fic tittle was taken from a song with the same name by Marina and the Diamonds, and the chapter's title was taken from the song with the same name from RAIGN.

_Lift me up and I feel lighter_   
_I'm living in a dream_   
_Wake me up if everything changes_   
_And nothing's what it seems_

 

 

 

Harry Potter had hidden many secrets all his life.

He learnt to lie before he knew how to read and write, and then he mastered the skill of covering up his lies with multiple excuses even before he started school. Because telling other adults the truth about why he got scars and bruises all over his body would only result in more pain and broken bones. Those _kind_ adults wouldn’t really help him, they didn’t come to save him, their so called kindness only got little Harry into more beating under his relatives’ warth for bad-mouthing them.

Then Harry learnt to hide how brilliant his mind was at school, because in first class he had received better grades than his cousin, and was left to starve for a whole week as his punishment.

He gradually began to hide his emotions, learnt how to fake a smile even on days when all he wanted to do was curl up somewhere and cry until there were no tears left and let exhaustion take him in a peaceful slumber.

He learnt how to existed like a normal person when a little bit of his soul was withering away each day, until he could feel nothing left inside except endless hollow darkness surrounding his heart.

Harry met his saviour on the day he turned fifteen, when his Uncle _almost_ took a step too far and stole something precious, something that once lost Harry would never get back. At that point in life, Harry had stopped waiting for a hero, but against all odds his saviour had come in the form of a young detective, who took his case of abuse and sexual assault, believed in him, and _saved him._

Tom Riddle, the name that he later learnt about, had done everything that the man could to make sure all of Harry’s demons were locked behind bars and never again to be freed to hurt any innocent child the way they had broken Harry. Tom, his savior, who was so righteous but also very kind, had offered to be Harry’s legal guardian and took him in when he realized the poor boy had no one left to lean on.

Under Tom’s careful guidance and healing, Harry started to mend his broken pieces and built up his whole self again from ashes.

But no matter how much time passed, there still were scars that he could never recover from. Harry couldn’t stand human’s touch again, couldn’t trust and feel comfortable around strangers. Tom was his only exception, the only person who could offer safety and comfort for Harry’s broken soul.

It was Tom who suggested Harry should choose a job that didn’t require too much human interaction. And then his gift for Harry’s eighteenth birthday, a beautiful cat, was the final step that helped Harry realize how much he loved animals. That caring for them felt therapeutic for his fragile mental state.

Harry had diligently studied to become a really good veterinarian, and there was nothing he loved more than his job. Well, except for Tom.

Loving Tom came slowly but surely for Harry, because no one in this world could make Harry feel like Tom could. The man was his light, his shelter, his comfort. Of course Harry would fall for Tom.

And having Tom love him right back was the greatest gift the world had given to him. Because to have Tom in his life, Harry would agree to endure all that pain and torture throughout his life over again just to have this handsome and strong man as his husband.

Even if in the end, Harry ended up in jail for him.

Harry Potter had hidden many secrets all his life. But there was only one he would never regret hiding.

Voldemort was a notorious serial killer on the loose for over ten years: the monster who killed without any similar traits in his choice of victims and leaving no trace behind. Voldemort was a nightmare and shame of the British government, a glaring mockery of the police force’s failure to catch such a high profile criminal for years.

That was before Harry Potter’s husband found out many evidences and the corpse of Voldemort’s latest victim under their basement. Tom Riddle was a righteous man of justice, and he wasted no time in turning the love of his life in to the police.

Everyone had believed Harry was the mass murderer for his high records in surgery skill and intellect, combining with having an accomplished detective for a husband giving him the insight advantage over the police force, but moreover, because Harry didn’t denied any accuses laid on him for Voldemort’s crimes.

Harry Potter had hide many secrets all his life; he also mastered the acting skill required to make people believe in his lies.

Harry would tell no one the truth about Voldemort, because he would die for his husband, and his husband was Voldemort too.

Tom and Voldemort, they were two souls in one body, two clashing personalities residing behind the same face. Harry couldn’t know for sure if Voldemort was aware of his other self, but Tom definitely didn’t know about the mass murderer residing within his own mind.

Tom was an angel of the Light, a fighter for justice and law.

And Voldemort... Voldemort was Harry’s avenging angel. He was ruthless and violent, but amid all that blood and gore was where Harry felt the most protected.

Harry Potter was broken beyond repair before Tom Riddle come into his life. He couldn’t come back to the same normal boy he once was, he didn’t experience empathy or compassion for humankind anymore. The world had killed him, and burned him, leaving behind only a hollow shell.

Harry loved Tom, but before he _learnt_ to love Tom, he had fallen for the fallen angel inside Tom first. He had fallen right into the madness and darkness of Voldemort, willingly let himself be held so tight and protected inside those bloody hands of a ruthless killer.

Because Tom was a creature of the Light, and Harry was a monster born from hurt and pain and loneliness and a hunger for blood and revenge, Harry yearned for Tom’s touch, to feel like he was saved and forgiven by his kindness, to soothe his stained pitiful soul with Tom’s tender care and clean hands.

But Harry loved Voldemort. With all his irrationality and madness.

He loved Voldemort with every breath he took. Loved him more than life itself.

Harry was made into a monster, and only a monster like Voldemort could make him feel at _home_. Only Voldemort could fill the void inside his soul.

Harry didn’t even contemplate sharing Voldemort’s true existence with the world only so he could save himself, because there would be no Harry if his monster hadn’t existed.

He hadn’t hesitated once when he covered up Voldemort’s crimes behind his back all the time when they had been together. And he wouldn’t regret now to take the fall for the love of his life.

Hopelessly locked away inside a padded room of an asylum, with loneliness creeping in and eating away his heart once again, Harry only hoped Tom would never discover Voldemort’s existence.

So that _his_ monster could be safe out there.

Even though it was _without_ him.


	2. We've Already Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's title was taken from the song with the same name from Tedy, it's one hell of an epic song T^T

_The sounds of your breath and the rhythm of your heart_  
_Keeps me alive_  
_They can try they can try they can try they can try but_

 

 

Voldemort was born a psychopath before there was Tom Riddle. People often mistook the personality with the name given at birth to be the orginal one.

They were all wrong.

Voldemort wasn't born by Tom Riddle, it was _him_ who made up another idenity in order to fool the outside world when he was still young and defenceless.

People often scared of the things they couldn't understand. Fear of the unusual would drive them to attack or shun the society’s outcasts.

So Voldemort, in order to survive, had had to split his soul and built up another version of himself with all the _normal_ _feelings_ and morals and consciences needed to fit in with the rest of the world.

And as he grew up, Tom also grew stronger. There was a time when Voldemort had faded away like a _ghost_ inside his own heart. He rarely came out, allowing his other self to take the full reign of their shared body.

That was before they met Harry Potter.

Tom looked at the boy and only saw a wounded creature needed his saving grace. Vulnerable and fragile.

Voldemort looked at Harry and saw much _more_.

Monster liked him can smell his kind at the first sniff. Though the little monster sitting on a hospital bed looking so used up and lost didn't smell of blood and madness, there were a distinctive faint whisp of icy coldness enclosing his heart. The boy wasn't a monster hunger to kill like Voldemort, but he was a monster all the same with a dead heart and zero empathy.

Harry didn't even feel sorry for himself, he might have been, once upon a time, but the world had killed and turned that boy into a hollow shell of himself.

No matter, Voldemort still wanted the boy. At that time, he didn't quite understand why, maybe just to ease the boredom of his life, but Voldemort _wanted_ Harry.

And so Harry came to live under Tom's protection. Slowly, Voldemort watched how the boy learnt to live again. Or pretend to as much as he still could.

Voldemort knew for a fact that what drove Harry away from people wasn't only because the boy was scared of human touch. He knew because that was the same reason he had made Tom, Harry didn't feel fit in with people anymore. He couldn't feel what they felt, couldn't find comfort and safety with anyone else except Tom, couldn't be what he once was again.

Because Harry had wanted normal then, he wanted to be loved. He wanted Tom, not _Voldemort_ , so he had allowed Tom to take control, to heal bleeding wounds and to care for _their_ Harry. However, Voldemort wasn't fading away in the back anymore, Harry's existence had given him a purpose to _live_.

While Tom presented as Harry's righteous guardian, Voldemort became the boy's protector, hiding in plain sight and taking down anyone dared to bring his boy harm.

It soon came to the day when Harry had to face the world again, he couldn't live the rest of his life inside their house if he wanted normal.

But his little monster had tried so hard, and Voldemort knew it was draining him. He couldn't allow Harry to hurt himself more with his usual lies and pretend to be better when he could clearly see Harry was slowly breaking apart.

Voldemort took over Tom’s subconsciousness to suggest Harry finding a job that he could avoid as much human contact as possible. And it was _him_ who brought Nagini home for Harry as his eighteen birthday gift.

His little monster had a kind soul, it was just Harry couldn't find it in his heart to care for anyone again when they all had abandoned him to die for so long. But Voldemort heard that adorable pets usually worked wonders for the mental state of traumatised people like his boy.

The way Harry's emerald eyes lit up when he held the little bundle of soft fur in his arms for the first time worth every hours Voldemort had to painstaking gotten the cat's hair out of his expensive clothes.

Harry loved working with animal, and a job at the vet was the best choice for the boy’s health.

Life went on. And Voldemort was almost content with hiding in the dark and watching Harry be happy with his other self. _Almost_. Because he still often yearned to be the one allowed to hold the boy, to have Harry look at him with such open adore and love in those emeral eyes.

Sometimes, when the need to touch Harry became too unbearable, he couldn’t stop himself from gaining back control over their shared body. Just so he could have Harry in his arms even if it was only for a few moments. It would never be enough, but he wanted his little monster happy so it _had to_ be enough.

Voldemort didn’t know if Harry could feel the difference between him and Tom, though he wanted to believe that Harry did. His little monster was very smart after all, people often forgot how brilliant and sharp his adorable husband was because of Harry’s shy and awkward nature. But Voldemort told himself that he was only imagined things. After all, Harry had chosen nice and good Tom, so it didn’t matter if Harry could see the real monster inside.

In retrospect, Voldemort thought his instincts might have been trying to tell him the truth all along. He should have known he could never hide his true nature from Harry for that long. Or maybe Harry had seen through him right from the start.

Just one slip, one careless mistake, and the one that tore down everything wasn’t who he fear after all. It was Tom, that stupid, foolish, useless other self that he made up to hide himself. Tom, who was supposed to protect _their_ Harry, not accused and had Harry imprisoned for _their_ crimes.

But only when Harry took the stand and denied nothing, willingly confess to be the one reponsible for killing all those victims that Voldemort truly realized just how blind and wrong he really had been.

Harry knew, and not only knew, his little monster had also been his secret partner in crime for years, skillfully covering up and erasing every evidence behind his back. While Voldemort did everything to protect the boy, Harry also sheltered him with all he had.

Harry was in love with _him_ , Voldemort realized with a startling conviction, his precious monster was willing to sacrify his life for _him_ , what else could Harry feel for Voldemort if not _love_?

It wasn’t too late, Voldemort reassured himself as he took back everything from Tom. _He_ was the original master of their body after all, not that pitiful righteous other self. And Voldemort viciously devoured Tom, gaining all the knowledge and power from the other half of his soul.

He didn’t need to hide anymore, he hadn’t needed to years ago actually. But there was nothing precious enough for Voldemort to merge with Tom then. There was Harry _now_.

 _Harry, my little monster, wait for me_. Voldemort furiously thought as he and Tom fused together to become one.

Lord Voldemort had risen the night Harry Potter was throw into an asylum, and the Lord was hunger for blood.

 

* * *

 

Sirens went off loudly in the dead of the night, waking Harry up from his fitful slumber. He could smell the pungent taste of blood permeated heavily in the air and the yelling of terrified people from a close distance.

He could feel whoever causing the chaos outside was coming for him, but he didn’t dare allow himself to hope until the locked door of his padded room banged open to reveal the monster wearing a beautiful human suit. _His monster_.

“Voldemort...” Harry breathed softly, emerald eyes open wide, disbelieving.

“Harry,” Voldemort stepped closer, and gently caress his love’s shocked face. “My precious, have you truly thought I would abadon you?” He whispered to his ears, tugging the boy into his arms.

And Harry allow himself to cry, holding the older man tight and never want to let him go again.

“You’re _mine_.” Voldemort vowed after Harry had quited down, gently wiping away the tears staining his cheeks, “I will always come for you. You belong to me, _my little monster_.”

And Voldemort kissed him, tenderly and with so much love Harry couldn’t help but melt right into that kiss. He was _home_.

When the police came, there was no trace left of Harry Potter and his husband, the supposedly good man Tom Riddle.

They were never caught again.

The monsters had found their soulmate, and they were finally freed.

 

 

 

_We already know_  
_We belong together_  
_They can't keeping us apart_  
_Cause we've already won they don't stand a chance_  
_We can take the pain_  
_Our love will shoot then aim_  
_We've already won_  


 

_Fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicate this fic to the birth of the Darkest Lord of all time ~ 31/12/2018  
> And Happy New Year to you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Many special thanks to my lovely teacher for helping proofread this silly story.
> 
> Based a prompt from [[lovely Silverintheslytherin]](%5Bsilverintheslytherin.tumblr.com%5D)


End file.
